Y atil pire que moi?
by leyya09
Summary: Drago n'a pas changé, toujours aussi prétentieux même en septième année. Surtout avec les filles. Mais étaitil possible qu'au moment où son double féminin arrive à Poudlard,Drago devienne amoureux ?Ne tient pas compte du retour de Voldemort.HISTOIRE FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Y a t-il pire que moi ?

Auteur : Leyya09

Résumé : Drago n'a pas changé, toujours aussi prétentieux même en septième année. Surtout avec les filles. Mais était-il possible qu'au moment où son double féminin arrive à Poudlard, Drago devienne amoureux ? _(Ne tient pas compte du retour de Voldemort)._

* * *

_Dédié à tite-livi, qui adore Drago et j'essaierai pour une fois de faire une fic qui finit vraiment bien._

Chapitre 1 :

La jeune fille traversa le hall d'entrée et arriva devant les grandes portes ouvertes de la grande salle.

-C'est là. murmura-t-elle

Elle avait une jolie voix, fraiche et réconforte, qui s'accordait bien avec son physique. Il faut dire qu'elle avait largement était aidée par la nature, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Loin de là. Elle avait la peau légèrement mate, deux grands yeux bleus foncés entourés par de long cils noirs. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient attachés en un chignon sur le côté droit qui laissait échapper quelques boucles mi-bouclés mi-frisés. Elle était mince, avait une jolie poitrine et de longues jambes. La jeune fille entra dans la grande salle, qui était à moitié remplie. C'était le matin, il était encore très tôt et tout le monde n'était pas descendu manger. C'était le premier jour de cours. La jeune fille s'avança et s'arrêta devant la table des Gryffondors. Elle s'adressa à un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ dix-sept ans, il était brun avec des cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts étincelants, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait son front.

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, est-ce que la place est prise ?

Le garçon lui fit signe que non et elle s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tu es nouvelle ? demanda t-il d'une voix à moitié étouffé par le toast qu'il était en train d'engloutir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Oui. J'arrive de France, tu es Harry Potter ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Kida Kheevs.

-Comment ça se fait que tu rentres à Poudlard alors que tu es française ? demanda Harry intéressé.

-Mon père est anglais et ma mère française, mais elle a été muté en Angleterre donc je suis obligé de venir à Poudlard pour cette année.

Ils continuèrent à discuter puis il furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Ils adressèrent un bonjour à Harry et Harry les présenta à Kida. Puis Hermione décida de se rendre dès maintenant à son cours d'arithmancie et elle se leva pour partir.

-Attends dit Kida, moi aussi je fais arithmancie.

Et elle se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le hall d'entrée mais à peine sortie, Kida tomba renversant son sac et son contenu sur le sol, un pied s'était dressé sur sa route. Quelqu'un éclata de rire à gauche d'elle, très vite imité par deux autres personnes.

-Je croyais que c'était Granger, mais si tu es sa copine c'est pas grave rigola un garçon aux cheveux blond lisse, au teint pâle et aux yeux bleu acier entouré par deux espèce de gorille. Il continua de rire se tenant les côtes mais _Clac !_ Kida s'était levée et venait de le gifler. Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent de rire et la regardèrent stupéfaits, la joue du blond commença à prendre une couleur rouge, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, il était littéralement interloqué. Kida leur tourna le dos, ramassa ses affaires et continua son chemin. Hermione bouche bée, la rattrapa.

-C'était qui ? demanda Kida.

-Drago Malefoy, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû le gifler, il va chercher à se venger.

-Je m'en contrefiche ! Je déteste me laisser marcher dessus. D'ailleurs il m'a l'air d'un imbécile prétentieux et il l'a sans doute bien mérité.

-C'est vrai avoua Hermione.

-C'est dommage. soupira Kida

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a de très beaux yeux.

Et elle éclata de rire, et toutes deux se rendirent à leurs cours d'arithmancie. Puis elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron pour leur cours de potions. Hermione leur raconta comment Kida avait giflé Malefoy. Les deux garçons la considérèrent avec un regard d'admiration mais Kida semblait trouver ça très normal de se défendre. Mais à ce moment-là elle reçut un coup sur la tête. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy qui la regardait avec des petits yeux méchants, il venait de lui lancer un foie de souris. Kida lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de s'intéresser à la potion qu'elle avait à faire. La journée se passa sans encombre, même si Kida se perdit au moins trois fois dans le château. Le lendemain malheureusement McGonagall, sembla considérer qu'il y avait trop de tensions entre la maison Gryffondor et Serpentard, elle décida que, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il travaillerait à deux, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Les binômes seraient les mêmes jusqu'à la fin du premier trimestre.

-Blaise Zabini avec Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson avec Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe avec Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy avec Kida Kheevs…

Kida ne dit rien et garda un visage impassible, Drago, lui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il pourrait aisément se venger. Une fois que McGonagall eût finit d'énoncer les binômes, Kida se leva et s'assit résigné devant Drago. Ils ne se dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Drago au lieu de transformer son rat en crapaud, transforme la main de Kida qui devint verdâtre et pleine de pustules. Elle prononça une formule et sa main reprit son aspect normal.

-T'es vraiment qu'un…

-Ne dis pas que je suis un imbécile coupa Drago. Vous êtes tellement prévisible, vous les Gryffondors.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-En es-tu sûr ? demanda Kida avec un sourire espiègle

Drago continua, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-En plus, vous êtes tellement manipu…

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan, quelque chose venait de lui frôler la jambe. Kida le regardait toujours avec un sourire espiègle, elle continua de caresser la jambe de Drago avec la sienne, de la cheville jusqu'au genou. Drago frissonna ce qui n'était pas dû au froid. Un sentiment de désir l'envahissait. Mais la cloche retentit, Kida rangea ses affaires, prit son sac et adressa son sourire le plus triomphant à Drago. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Elle rejoignit Harry et les autres pour le cours de sortilèges. Durant la journée Drago ne cessa de lui lancer des regards en biais, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle était aussi jolie. Dommage qu'elle était à Gryffondor, il avait pris pour principe de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un de Gryffondor, enfin sortir était un bien grand mot pour Drago, coucher serait plus approprié surtout qu'il était censé sortir avec Pansy. Quelle plaie d'ailleurs celle-là, elle n'arrêtait pas de le coller partout, impossible d'être tranquille. Et après tout peu importe si Kida était à Gryffondor, il l'aurait.

XXX

Après le dîner du soir, Kida annonça qu'elle essayerait de rentrer toute seule à la tour de Gryffondor.

-Si je suis pas rentré dans vingt minutes, viens me chercher dit-elle à Hermione.

Kida attendit donc que tout le monde soit parti, puis elle sortit de la grande salle, et essaya de se repérer. Alors, d'abord il fallait qu'elle monte les escaliers, mais après ?

-Oh ! Foutu château ! enragea t-elle.

Elle tourna à un angle de mur et se cogna contre quelqu'un qui tomba.

-Excuse-moi, ça va ? ah c'est toi dit-elle d'un ton méprisant en voyant que c'était Drago Malefoy.

-Dis donc, dit-il en se redressant, tu n'étais pas aussi méprisante ce matin pendant le cours de McGonagall.

Drago savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, elle nierait puis il lui avouerait des soi-disant sentiments et il finirait par l'embrasser et peut-être même plus.

-Et ça t'a plu Drago que je ne sois pas méprisante ? murmura t-elle en se rapprochant.

Aïe, il ne c'était pas attendu à ça, et il ne réussit pas à garder un visage impassible, ces joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Kida lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa, pas un de ces baisers doux et tendre qu'ont les amoureux, non, un baiser sauvage et empreint de désir. Drago, passa sa main sous le haut de Kida, les autres filles l'auraient repoussés mais elle ne dit rien et continua de l'embrasser avec plus d'insistance.

-Kida !

L'appel résonna dans le couloir. C'était Hermione, elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Kida et Drago se lâchèrent et s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant de prendre la direction opposée de l'autre.

-Hermione, je suis là.

-Alors tu t'es encore paumée !

-Oui, et je commence à en avoir marre de me perdre dans ce grrrrrr de château.

Elles rentrèrent ensemble dans la tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant dans le dortoir, Kida vit qu'elle avait du courrier sur son lit.

_« Demain rejoins-moi à 1h du matin dans le hall, je t'attendrai. »_

Pas besoin de signature, elle savait très bien qui avait écrit cette lettre. Drago. Kida afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Puis elle jeta la lettre dans le feu et la regarda se consumer avant de se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos rewiews et désolée tite-livi mais Kida va le toucher de très très près (peut être pas tout de suite mais bientôt). LOL. Sinon se serait pas drôle. Bref voici la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Il était une heure du matin et il régnait dans le château un froid pénétrant malgré le fait qu'on soit au mois de septembre. Kida attendait dans le hall, cachée dans l'ombre pour ne pas être remarquée par Rusard. Miss Teigne était déjà passée, mais Kida avait un don avec les chats et il n'avait suffit que de quelques caresses et de quelques morceaux de viande pris pendant le repas pour qu'elle reparte en ronronnant.

-Tu es là murmura une voix à sa gauche

Elle se retourna Drago la fixait de son regard bleu acier, il lui prit la main et elle le suivit. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en faisant bien garde à ne rencontrer personne. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une pièce souterraine. Drago l'ouvrit et entra toujours suivit par Kida. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation en entrant. La pièce était de taille moyenne, les murs recouverts de vert bordé d'argent. Il y avait à droite un lit argenté et à gauche une table où un couvert était dressé ainsi que deux chaises vertes. Dans le fond une porte entrouverte laissait voir une salle bleu foncé meublé d'une baignoire assez grande en marbre blanc. Drago fit signe à Kida de s'asseoir, elle leva un sourcil interrogatif mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois assise les assiettes se remplirent de mets délicieux. Kida regarda son assiette puis dévisagea Drago.

-Comment ça se fait que tu as une chambre pareille ?

-Eh ben je suis préfet en chef se vanta Drago

-Je demande bien comment t'as pu le devenir. dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Alors ça te plaît ? dit–il en désignant la table

-Oui mais c'est très inattendu de ta part.

Drago l'a regarda avec un air interrogateur et elle éclata de rire.

-Franchement Drago tu crois que ta réputation n'est pas parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Monsieur sans sentiment.

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ? le coupa t-elle

-Sors avec moi.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça demanda t-elle d'un ton très froid

-Parce que t'es comme toutes les autres filles qui sont venues ici, il imita une voix haut perchée, oh Drago t'es le plus beau, je veux passer ma vie avec toi et blablabla…

-Mais moi Drago je n'ai aucun sentiment, je suis simplement venue coucher avec toi dit Kida avec un sourire.

Drago la regarda interloqué, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « de plus tu sors avec Pansy ». Drago sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou, se sentir si près d'elle le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Alors je quitte Pansy et je sors avec toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis venue juste pour ça.

Et elle embrassa Drago tout en déboutonnant la chemise de celui-ci. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à volée dévoilant une Pansy vêtu d'une robe rose fluo à paillettes très décolletée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle robe de soirée ? demanda Pansy très joyeuse

-Affreuse ! répondit Kida je déteste le rose.

Pansy se rendit enfin compte de sa présence.

-C'est qui elle ?

-Je m'appelle Kida

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'énerva Pansy

Kida se leva et dit :

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si Drago est mon petit ami

-Je pensais que tu étais son petit chien dit Kida d'un ton très calme

-Quoi ! Espèce de sale truie !

-Gros bouledogue malpropre !

-Petite…

-SILENCE ! cria Drago

Et il les mit toutes les deux à la porte.

-Mais Dray chéri, pleurnicha Pansy, c'est moi, ouvre-moi.

Kida attendit que Pansy finisse de pleurnicher puis elle dit d'une voix entendue :

-Si t'as besoin de moi Drago tu sais où me trouver. A plus.

Et elle fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir sombre. Drago se laissa aller contre sa porte, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? « sors avec moi ». C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Peut-être qu'il était amoureux ? Nan, c'était impossible ! Nan il n'était pas amoureux, d'ailleurs il allait coucher avec elle et après il l'oublierait comme les autres. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il ouvrit la porte et vérifia que Pansy était retournée dans son dortoir puis il sortit et rattrapa Kida. Il se planta devant elle, reprit son souffle et demanda :

-Tu peux revenir demain à la même heure ?

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Avec joie, mais seulement si tu me ramènes dans le hall parce que je suis encore perdue !!

Drago la ramena dans le hall puis la regarda partir, et il retourna dans son dortoir.

XXX

A la même heure le lendemain Drago attendait dans le hall, Kida était en retard. Puis il l'a vit arriver en courant, sa jupe blanche voltigeant au rythme de ses pas.

-J'ai du…courir…car…Rusard…arrivait. expliqua t-elle essoufflée.

Drago ne dit rien et se contenta de faire demi-tour et de prendre le chemin qui conduisait à sa chambre, Kida marchait derrière lui. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir qui précédait son antre, Drago vérifia que personne ne rodait dans les couloirs et surtout pas une certaine Pansy. Après la vérification, il fit entrer Kida dans sa chambre, cette fois il n'y avait pas de couverts sur la table. Une fois la porte refermée, Drago embrassa Kida et passa sa main sous son débardeur à fine bretelle. Kida déboutonna la chemise de Drago et laissa courir ses doigts le long de son torse. Drago l'enlaça et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit.

XXX

Kida se leva, se rhabilla et se tourna vers Drago qui était toujours allongé et qui scrutait le plafond.

-Adieu mon cher. lança t-elle

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Drago s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il n'était pas amoureux ? Il fallait se résigner, il l'oublierait ! Facile à dire…

Facile à faire ? Hélas non pour Drago car même s'il essayait de l'éviter par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, il fallait toujours qu'elle soit là. Le pire était sans doute les cours de métamorphose, il devait passer trois heures par semaine assis en face d'elle. Kida, elle s'en fichait totalement, elle était toujours aussi naturelle, joyeuse, sarcastique et séduisante. Avant il ne la remarquait pas mais maintenant, il la voyait partout et en plus, elle était toujours avec un garçon différent. Ah s'il ne se retenait pas, il y aurait déjà eu plus de cinq meurtres à Poudlard !

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait couché avec elle, mais le pire était à venir. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle il avait été profondément choqué mais quand il avait dû en subir les conséquences, là ! C'était vraiment le bouquet ! Blaise et Harry ! Ensemble ! Non mais franchement, c'était le monde à l'envers. Encore il aurait fini par supporter, mais du coup il passait ses récrés avec Blaise qui les passait avec Harry, qui les passait avec Ron, qui les passait avec Hermione, qui les passait avec Kida. Et puis un jour, il n'y tint plus :

-Hermione, tu peux me dire ce que Kida fait avec tous ses mecs.

-Elle choisit le mec dont elle tombera amoureuse dit Hermione très simplement.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, elle se base sur des critères, il faut qu'il soit grand, qu'il est de beaux yeux etc…etc…

-…

-Ah oui, et qu'il soit bien au lit ajouta t-elle avec un sourire

-C'est une blague ? s'énerva Drago

-Je crois que c'est un prétexte, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle s'amuse. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas la seule à faire ça dit-elle avec un sourire ironique en regardant Drago. Tu m'a l'air bien intéressé, tu veux coucher avec elle ?

-C'est déjà fait. grogna t-il

-Ah. Alors euh…offre-lui quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ? demanda t-il

-Un bijou, un truc comme ça.

Drago ne s'était pas demandé comment il avait réussi à être ami avec Hermione, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours de bon conseil, même si avant il était pire ennemi.

-C'est une très bonne idée ! dit-il et il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira, tu vas choisir avec moi.

-Et mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais choisir avec toi. répliqua Hermione, mais elle finit comme même par le suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

-Et celui là ? demanda Hermione

-Trop snob. déclara Drago

-Bon Drago heureusement que c'était aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré-au-lard, mais j'en ai plus que marre, ça fait une heure qu'on est là !!!

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une boutique rayonnante, lumineuse, pleine de bijoux, colliers, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, et cela faisait exactement une heure seize minutes et vingt-et-une seconde qu'ils étaient dedans. Hermione en avait marre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir montré tous les bijoux de la boutique à Drago qui les critiquait un par un. « Trop grand, trop petit, trop large, trop étroit, trop moche, trop lumineux, trop triste, trop original, trop… » Marre, marre, marre ! Quand enfin :

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Drago et il montra un collier à Hermione.

Le collier était constitué de perles en ambre longues et fines et au milieu de ses perles trônait un pendentif en forme de feuille de couleur bleu foncé.

-C'est exactement la couleur de ces yeux affirma Drago.

-T'es sûr ?

-Absolument. siffla t-il

-Tant mieux. On y va maintenant ?

Drago paya, puis ils ressortirent, la nuit commençait à tomber et ils devaient rentrer au château avant le dîner. Ils reprirent donc le chemin du retour.

-Au fait et Pansy ? demanda Hermione

-Quoi Pansy ? dit-il avec un air de dégoût profond.

-Bah tu fais quoi pour elle ?

-Rien, je l'ai larguée.

Hermione ouvrit une bouche où se mêlait l'étonnement et l'admiration, mais elle ne dit rien. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle ils se séparèrent et Drago reprit sa place habituelle à côté de Blaise et Crabbe.

XXX

Après le repas Drago voulut rattraper Kida mais elle était déjà partie. Il demanda à Hermione où elle se trouvait.

-Elle doit prendre son bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

-Mais elle n'est pas préfète !

-Si tu crois que ça la dérange répliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Drago décida d'aller la voir maintenant. Il se rendit devant la porte de la salle des bains des préfets et se balança d'un pied à l'autre, prit son courage à deux mains, prononça le mot de passe et entra. La pièce était spacieuse, tout était de marbre blanc et une grandissisme piscine se trouvait aménagée au centre de la salle. Kida était dans l'eau, qui devait être brûlante, d'après ses joues légèrement rouges. Le niveau de l'eau arrivait juste au-dessus de sa poitrine et laissait ses épaules nues. Elle était accoudée au bord en train de lire un roman. Elle releva les yeux négligemment au moment où le grincement de la porte se fit entendre.

-Ça va faut pas te gêner ! Tu voudrais bien sortir s'il te plaît, j'aime bien prendre mon bain tranquille ! gronda Kida

-C'est que j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau pour moi ? Désolée Drago mais je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau de toi, je ne t'aime pas.

-Ouais mais un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas. dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il s'approcha du bord de l'eau, elle ne sembla pas gêner par le fait qu'elle soit nue et lui non, et lui ne se gênait pas pour la regarder. Il s'assit près de l'eau et lui montra le collier, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était drôlement joli ce collier. En essayant de ne pas trop laisser éclater sa joie, elle dit :

-Eh bien, merci Drago, tu veux bien t'en aller maintenant.

Drago fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, puis il se ravisa, revint vers Kida, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Je prends un bain. déclara t-il d'un ton très innocent

-Mais c'est mon bain ! rugit-elle

-Ouais mais t'es pas préfète alors normalement t'as pas le droit. répliqua Drago

Kida ne trouva rien à redire, mais elle fulminait de rage. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Harry et un Blaise tendrement enlacés.

-C'est pas vrai, on rentre comme dans un moulin ici hurla Kida

-Oups. Désolé on savait pas que vous étiez occupés. dit Blaise

-On n'était pas occupés. répliqua Kida

-Mais oui, mais oui répondit Blaise sceptique.

Et telle une bombe à retardement, Kida explosa :

-Drago s'est incrusté dans mon bain ! Et puis dégagez et laissez-moi prendre mon bain tranquille ! merde ! Et puis toi aussi dégage dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

Celui-ci indifférent à ces protestations ne bougea pas.

-T'as déjà couché dans une baignoire ? demanda Drago

-Bien sûr.

-Et dans la baignoire des préfets ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

Cette fois c'était au tour de Kida de sourire :

-Oui.

-Avec qui ? s'énerva t-il

-Ça mon petit chou ça ne te regarde pas. répliqua t-elle

Et elle se dirigea pour faire des longueurs, mais une quatrième personne s'incrusta.

-Moi je choisirais ce mec-là, il est vachement mieux que celui d'hier.

-Oh ! Mimi ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Mimi Geignarde était apparu volant autour de la salle et elle ne regardait pas Drago, elle le dévorait du regard.

-N'empêche que… continua Mimi.

-Dis donc t'es pas gêné de rentrer ici dit Drago en s'adressant à Mimi. Kida le regarda et le fit taire avec un regard « t'es mal placé pour dire ça ». Mimi partit et Kida fit quelques tours de la piscine avant de revenir vers Drago.

-Bah dis donc t'en fait une tête.

-Tu veux pas refaire l'amour avec moi ? supplia Drago.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle devait avouer que ses yeux la troublait. Elle détourna la tête :

-Désolée Drago mais c'est non.

-Pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ? interrogea Drago

-Pour rien.

Mais ces joues avaient légèrement rosies.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

-Pour rien.

Il se rapprocha de Kida, jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le sien.

-S'il te plaît ? insista t-il

-Me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! s'énerva t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

-Ils…ils…ils sont hypnotisant.

Drago éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, dans le cou, il caressa son dos.

-Drago réclama t-elle arrête.

Drago s'arrêta et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Ah ces yeux ! Pourquoi il avait d'aussi joli yeux d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas jolis, ils étaient beaux. Fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Et pourquoi ? c'est vrai quoi, elle avait droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ouais mais… Mais quoi ? Et je t'ai rien demandé la voix. Je suis ta conscience. Ma conscience, laisse-moi rire. Si, si, si ta conscience. Ferme là.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est la dernière fois capitula t-elle.

Drago se colla complètement à elle, il l'embrassa plus que passionnément. Kida passa sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et avec l'autre elle lui caressa la hanche. Drago attrapa la jambe droite de Kida et la passa au-dessus de sa hanche gauche, tout en continuant à tenir ses lèvres scellées sur celle de Kida.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

-Eh Kida !

C'était samedi, le premier samedi de décembre et cela faisait une semaine qu'il neigeait. Le temps était froid et l'air glacé.

-Ouaip. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'intéressée à un Drago essoufflé.

-T'as pas vu les affiches ? dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Nan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y aura un bal à Noël. Tu y vas avec moi ?

-Faut que tu trouves une bonne raison pour que j'y aille avec toi. déclara t-elle

-T'es ma petite amie.

-C'est une bonne raison ! rigola Kida. J'irais avec toi.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était « officiellement » ensemble. Drago avait tempêté, il s'était énervé, avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione…et finalement Kida avait accepté. Elle avait eu grand mal à mettre son orgueil, et sa fierté de côté. Mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux.

-Je suis pressé de te voir en robe dit Drago

-Quoi ? Les filles sont obligées de mettre une robe ? demanda t-elle horrifiée.

-Bah oui c'est la tradition.

-Pas question. Je déteste les robes. répliqua Kida

-Ttttt ! La tradition c'est la tradition ! riposta Drago

-A moins que…dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Houlà ! T'as un sourire de perverse.

-Pas du tout j'ai des pensées très saines, enfin en ce moment.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Kida éclata de rire.

-Donc je disais, continua t-elle, si tu mets un costard, je mets une robe.

-Un costard ? Mais…

-Pas de mais, c'est décidé. Bon je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Hermione.

Et Kida partit en courant vers la brune. Drago resta planté là maudissant Kida et ses idées tordues. Kida et Hermione décidèrent d'aller choisir leurs robes l'après-midi à Pré-au-lard.

XXX

Hermione et Kida marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-lard à la recherche d'une « merveilleuse » boutique où elle pourrait acheter une robe tout aussi « merveilleuse ».

-Au fait t'y va avec qui au bal ? demanda Kida

-Moi, euhh…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'y va avec Ron Weasley. dit Kida avec un ton moqueur

-Pas du tout. répliqua Hermione

-Alors pourquoi t'es aussi rouge que ses cheveux ?

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à cette « provocation » d'après elle. Et resta muette à cette idiotie enfantine. Elles continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent enfin devant un grand magasin assez poussiéreux mais plein de robes de soirées. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et farfouillèrent un peu partout.

-Et regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi. s'exclama Hermione.

-Ah quelle horreur ! Tu rigoles !

Hermione tenait dans les mains une robe rose avec des dentelles.

-Bah quoi ?

-Je veux bien mettre une robe, mais du rose et des dentelles jamais.

-Bon bon.

Elles continuèrent donc leurs efforts, cherchant vainement ce qui pourrait leur faire plaisir. Et enfin au bout d'une demi-heure.

-Ça y est ! Victoire ! cria Kida. En plus il y en deux. Je prends la bleue. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la verte.

-Euhh…c'est un peu beaucoup décolleté pour moi.

Kida regarda Hermione avec un sourire de conspiratrice et la força à essayer la robe. Quand Hermione ressortit de la cabine, elle était magnifique. Kida lui assura que la robe était parfaite et qu'elle très jolie comme ça.

Elles payèrent, puis ressortirent de la boutique avec un sac chacune. Elles se séparèrent devant les Trois Balais, et Kida rejoignit Drago à la place principale du village ;

-Alors t'as trouvé ?

-Ouais répondit Kida d'un ton joyeux

-Tu me montres ?

-Pas question !

Drago essaya donc de lui arracher le sac des mains mais Kida était trop rapide et tous ça finit en bataille de boules de neige plus grosse les unes que les autres. Et ils rentrèrent au château, essoufflés, plein de neige, trempés et mort de rire.

XXX

Et le jour tellement attendu (enfin ça dépend par qui !) arriva. Il avait arrêté de neiger la veille, mais il restait une épaisse couche neige blanche et immaculée sur le sol. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis 1 heure et tout le monde se pressait devant les portes de la grande salle. Les décorations étaient superbes, des guirlandes argentées parsemées de flocons de neige avaient été disposées tout autour de la salle, des angelots voletaient en silence, un gigantesque sapin trônait dans le fond et les tables avaient été repoussées de manière à laisser une piste de danse.

Hermione et Kida étaient encore dans leurs dortoirs, Kida avait fini de s'habiller, mais attendait Hermione qui était affolée.

-T'es vraiment sûr que c'est pas trop décolleté ?

-Je t'es déjà répondu au moins trois fois, on y va maintenant ?

s'agaça Kida

-D'accord, d'accord. répondit Hermione en se calmant.

Elles sortirent donc ensemble du dortoir des filles et de la salle commune.

-Il t'attend en bas, Ron ?

-hum

-Quel enthousiasme ! ironisa Kida. Tu te remues un peu ! oui ! C'est le bal de noël ! C'est la fête ! C'est pas la peine d'y aller si c'est pour faire la gueule !

-Excuse, mais la dernière fois qu'il y a eu le bal de Noël ça c'est pas très bien passé pour moi.

-Eh ben c'est le moment de rattraper. répondit Kida avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et continua de descendre les marches.

XXX

Drago attendait devant la Grande salle, il portait un costard noir qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux, sous sa veste il avait une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Et il avait laissé tomber la cravate. Fallait pas exagérer comme même. Pendant ce temps, Kida sautait littéralement de marche en marche traînant une Hermione pas trop pressée. Et Kida finit par atterrir devant Drago pendant que Hermione allait retrouver Ron.

-Alors comment tu me trouves ? demanda t-elle d'un ton joyeux à Drago.

Elle portait une robe de style chinois bleue nuit brodée de fils d'or. La robe était à manche courte et tombait jusqu'aux chevilles mais elle était ouverte sur les côtés jusqu'aux genoux. De plus le haut de la robe arrivait au-dessus de la poitrine et se refermait par un bouton au col. Comme un cœur à l'envers. Hermione avait la même en verte. Kida s'était relevé les cheveux avec une coiffure complexe fait de boucles et de tresses tenues par deux baguettes décorées. Hermione, elle avait fait deux couettes qui illuminaient son visage.

-Tu es magnifique. dit Drago.

Et il prit Kida par le bras et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle.

XXX

_Deux ans plus tard :_

-C'est bon je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-C'est bon ! hurla Drago

-Waouh ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Kida étonné

Ça c'était une piscine derrière une maison isolée à la campagne aux Bahamas. Cela aurait pu paraître normal si l'eau de la piscine n'était pas mélangée de pétales de roses rouges.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Euh.. le 14 février.

Drago ne répondit rien et attendit et enfin les yeux de Kida s'éclaircirent.

-Ah mais oui !!!!! Je suis bête ! J'avais oubliée.

-Alors bonne saint valentin ! il l'embrassa et ajouta : ton cadeau est au fond.

-Au fond de la piscine ?

Elle éclata de rire, se déshabilla et plongea. Elle remonta à la surface avec un écrin noir dans les mains.

-C'est ça ?

-Oui tu l'ouvres ? demanda Drago

Kida ouvrit l'écrin, il contenait une bague ornait d'un diamant bleu.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Kida posa l'écrin au bord, embrassa Drago tellement fort qu'il tomba dans la piscine tout habillé.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ? rigola Drago

-OUI ! hurla Kida en se jetant dans ses bras le noyant presque.

Et la nuit fut remplie de leurs rires et de leurs joies communes et toutes les nuits suivantes…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon j'attends de savoir si ça vous a plu, allez zou au petit bouton bleu en bas !!!**


End file.
